Boire la tasse
by So-chan07
Summary: Alice retombe au Pays des Merveilles et, évidemment, sur le Chapelier Fou. Petite visite d'un coin du Pays, et rencontres curieuses au rendez-vous.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et univers appartiennent à Lewis Carroll et Tim Burton.  
**Notes** : L'univers risque d'être plus proche de celui de Carroll que de Burton, mes souvenirs du film datant davantage que ma re-lecture de l'oeuvre. Le personnage du Chevalier Blanc vient des aventures d'Alice derrière le miroir.

* * *

Alice comprit qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le bateau en partance pour la Chine quand elle remarqua les étranges créatures qui peuplaient l'onde. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise quand un des poissons sortit de l'eau et vola – littéralement. Et pour cause, au lieu de nageoires, il possédait d'immenses ailes qui semblaient bien trop grandes pour lui.

- Poisson volant le matin, bonne confiture le lendemain, philosopha le Chapelier.  
- Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de prendre le thé ?

La moquerie, à peine cachée, d'Alice sembla déconcerter le Chapelier : ses yeux avaient encore plus de peine à fixer un objet que dans ses habitudes. Alice eut même peur de le voir loucher – ce qui aurait été fort peu gracieux sur un tel visage.

- Si fait petite Alice, ne vois-tu pas que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour un magnifique, prodigieux, et monumental thé ?

Alice vit alors que la barque dans laquelle elle croyait se trouver n'était autre qu'une tasse de thé, assez grande pour contenir deux personnes. La cuillère dont se servait le Chapelier comme pagaye fut remontée dans la tasse, tandis qu'il sortait tout un service de son chapeau.

- Et bien Alice. Il semble que tu aies oublié d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de ta victoire comme Champion du Pays des Merveilles.  
- C'est que je n'en ai guère eu le temps…  
- Alice, ne parle pas ainsi du Temps avec moi. Tu sais très bien qu'il m'en vaut toujours de l'avoir tué. Et il est évident qu'on ne peut avoir le temps. Il faut le prendre.

Alice hocha la tête, prenant la tasse que lui tendait le Chapelier. Vide. La jeune femme se demanda là s'il y avait punition pour les paroles qu'elle avait émises, mais elle se ravisa quand le Chapelier remplit sa propre tasse dans le fleuve – qui devait donc n'être pas composé d'eau.

- Pour rattraper ta bévue, vilaine petite, j'ai donc décidé d'organiser moi-même cette fête.

Alice n'avait rien contre les fêtes – elle se doutait que celle-ci serait bien différente des mondanités dont la société anglaise l'avait habitué. Toutefois elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une moue boudeuse. Etre adulée comme une héroïne ne faisait pas parti de ses rêves, et elle préférait de loin des retrouvailles avec un ami qu'un grand banquet. Le Chapelier continuait l'exposition de son projet, prenant de toute évidence le silence de son interlocutrice pour une approbation. Ou tout simplement était-il encore plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne pouvait exprimer qu'à voix haute.

- Au début je m'étais dit « Chapelier, notre Championne mérite la plus grande fête qu'il n'y jamais eu au Pays ». Puis je me suis rendu compte qu'envoyer tant d'invitations serait une tâche épuisante, et que toutes les seiches de l'Océan Eclatant (très joli coin pour se baigner) n'auraient pas assez d'encre pour écrire sur tant de petits cartons. Ainsi me suis-je dit « Chapelier, faisons visiter le pays à notre chère Alice, toi et elle. Tu seras un excellent guide ».

- Oh Chapelier !

Elle se sentait à nouveau une petite fille qui découvre qu'on a réalisé son plus grand rêve en cadeau d'anniversaire – ou plutôt de non-anniversaire, dans le cas présent.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de-

Le bruit d'une chute dans le fleuve poussa Alice à se lever – ce qui, curieusement, ne fit pas tanguer l'esquif. « Peut-être suis-je devenue si légère en buvant le thé du fleuve, que je ne pèse plus rien ? » Devant une telle supposition, la jeune femme s'assit promptement. « Il suffirait alors que le vent se lève pour que je m'envole. Mais rien de cela ne répond à la première question : pourquoi ce bruit ? » Ce fut le Chapelier qui y répondit.

- Mais voilà une exquise surprise. Chevalier ! (Le Chapelier ôta son chapeau l'agitant comme un mouchoir, en signe d'adieu) Nagez jusqu'à nous ! N'ayez crainte, votre cheval vous retrouvera plus loin !

En entendant le mot de « chevalier », Alice s'attendait à un homme portant une armure, et assez distingué. Au lieu de quoi, le Chapelier remonta un vieil homme, portant bien entendu une armure – mais si curieuse qu'Alice se demandait si ce n'était pas un costume pour une fête. Des objets, plus étranges les uns que les autres, recouvraient l'habit métallique lui donnant des allures de sapin de Noël pour lutins.

- Alice, Chevalier. Chevalier, Alice, présenta le Chapelier, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Le Chevalier leva un œil sur Alice, secouant la tête de haut en bas dans un bruit de carcasse rouillée et

de roues dentées.

- C'est le Champion qui m'a remplacé pour le combat. Ne mentez pas Chapelier, vos yeux vous trahissent. La Reine n'a jamais été satisfaite de mes services, et je la comprends.  
- Ne dites pas cela (Le Chapelier tapote affectueusement la main du Chevalier. Un de ses yeux scrutait Alice, l'implorant de l'aider) La Reine vous adore, vous savez qu'elle pardonne toute erreur.  
- Elle n'a jamais compris que je ne voulais pas être Chevalier, mais Inventeur.  
- Qu'inventez-vous ? demanda Alice.

Apparemment c'était la question qu'il fallait poser, car le visage du Chevalier s'éclaira instantanément.

- Des objets de toutes sortes. Des objets pour améliorer la vie. Tenez ma dernière invention consistait à marcher sur l'eau !

Alice retint un rire en songeant que, dans son monde bien-pensant, une telle idée aurait été vue comme de la folie pure. Chose qui lui plaisait énormément. Ce Chevalier lui faisait presque penser à son père, avec ce regard brillant d'idées saugrenues.

- Vous conviendrez que les éponges ne coulent pas car elles absorbent l'eau. Je me suis donc dit qu'en attachant des éponges sous mes semelles, je pourrais ainsi flotter et donc marcher sur l'eau.  
- Est-ce que cela a réussi ?  
- Si cela avait été le cas j'aurais rejoint votre tasse sans avoir recours à la nage.

C'était on ne peut plus logique.

- Enfin, heureusement mes pièges à kewerkys ont fonctionné.

Alice se doutait que ce nom étrange devait désigner une créature tout aussi spectaculaire. Son expression devait révéler son embarras car le Chapelier lui murmura la réponse.

- De vilaines petites bêtes qui barbotent dans les rivières. Elles adorent vous croquer les doigts. Et vous les arracher, soit dit en passant.  
- Pour les piéger rien n'est plus efficace que ceci.  
- Mais c'est un piège à souris, fit remarquer Alice.  
- Que ce soit pour souris ou kewerkys un piège reste un piège. L'important c'est l'appât. Les kewerkys raffolent des fraises.

Alice se demandait comment des créatures sous-marines pouvaient aimer les fraises – qui étaient des fruits poussant sur la terre – mais elle se garda d'en faire la remarque. De toute façon elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Une pluie soudaine comme il y en avait dans son pays tomba sur eux. Alice rentra la tête dans ses épaules, s'attendant à être rincée par le déluge. Pas une goutte ne la toucha. Le Chapelier tenait son couvre-chef – agrandi par un quelconque moyen – au-dessus d'eux tel un parapluie.

- Merci Chapelier.  
- Oh oui merci vieille branche, agrémenta le Chevalier. Je devrais un jour inventer un parapluie à mettre sur la tête.

Les propos du Chevalier sur sa prochaine invention formaient un bruit diffus dans l'esprit d'Alice. La jeune femme profitait simplement de l'instant, sachant que tout ceci finirait par disparaître et qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau sur le bateau. Sans Chevalier, et surtout sans Chapelier avec un chapeau-parapluie.


End file.
